Wintry Death
by BurningWaters
Summary: A trapped prince, a water elf, a seer, a beastmaster...they all have something in common? What is it? Read and find out. :D Chapter 3 up! YAY!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the character of digimon. If I did, Taito will be wide known. This is an AU story, so keep that in mind as you're reading. The more reviews I get, the fast I will write. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
A boy about 14 stood in a dark room, chained to the wall. He slouched over, not wanting to stand anymore and looked out the window on the other side of the room. Snow covered the land as far as the eye can see. He loathed the sight of it. His back and arms ached from being held up like that for this long. Shackles held his bloodied wrist high above his head. He moved a little, trying to adjust the chains hold. A click to his right made him turn.   
  
The room got darker and colder as a tall elegant lady walked in. She had a noble look about her. Her skin was as pale as the winter's snow, which made her look almost dead. Her brown eyes reflected a glint of evilness. The boy shuddered inwardly. A faint smile appeared on her lips as she slowly walked towards him. He tried to shake off his fears, but his eyes betrayed him. "Ah, my prince..." her voice was sweet as a harps melody. He closed his eyes and looked away. That didn't faze her one bit.   
  
Her footsteps barely sounding as she stopped in front of him. "Look at me dearie," she said. He didn't listen to her. She tilted her head. She took her right hand and held his chin. She forced him to look at her by turning his head roughly. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at him. She saw the hint of fear in his eyes that her presence gave him. "You should be happy you're still alive," she stopped waiting for his reply. No answer. "Aw...poor princey, you don't want to be a part of the big plan..." she pouted. He just glared at her, trying his best to hide his fears. "Don't worry about a thing, your part will be over soon enough. Then everything will end...and you will be at peace."   
  
He tried to back away. The chains jingled above him as his back hit the wall. She gave a short laugh, "Best part is," she took her left hand and started to cress his cheek with her nail, "There is no hope left for you." She pressed her fingernail hard on his cheek, piercing his skin. He showed no sign of pain at she continued talking, "Everyone gone..." Blood started to drip as her nail continued down his face. She lifted her nail when the cut on his face got to a sizeable length and gave him a warm smiled, "Everyone's dead....You have no friends left." The smile succeeded in making a shiver run down his spine. "Now be a good boy and stay...," she said, putting her finger in her mouth tasting his blood.   
  
Without another word, she turned and left. Emotions welled up inside of him. The boy couldn't take it anymore. He wanted it all to stop. He suddenly felt small and weak. His knees gave way. He collapsed, the shackles bit into his wrist harshly. He didn't care. Pain was something that he always had. And always will have. The room was quiet as he tried to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. No tears feel though but single drop of blood dripped down from his chin and onto the ground. It splattered onto the dirty floor. Outside, the wind started to howled as a blizzard moved in. The fear that he had been holding at bay for a while finally crept into his heart. A wintery death seemed inevitable. 


	2. Chapter 1: Fire of an Elf

Hi! This is me updating this story! Hehehe, originally this story ...or beginning was the start of another new story but I decided to combine this one with Wintry Death cuz that one is in serious need on updating (*cough* like my other fics *cough*) ^^ Well, read and enjoy. Review is good!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon: Frontier isn't mines, if it was, Izumi and Kouji will be the official couple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*BOOM!* A blond hair elf ducked as a bullet ricochet off the tree next to her. Behind her, she heard footsteps coming closer. Men were yelling to each other, making it easy for her to know where they are. Her bare foot hitting the forest floor barely made a sound as she ran a bit faster. It was the darkest part in the night. It was hard to see more than 3 feet in front of her. But she knew the forest inside and out to make it easier to get away. Branches kept on appearing in front of her as the thick part of the forest came up quickly. It whacked her as she passed. She knew that it made it easier for them to follow her trail. She didn't care. She was going to make it back anyways. She didn't have to worry about them finding her.  
  
*BOOM!* Another gunshot reached her ears after she felt the pain in her leg. It was like a fast moving train hitting had hit her. She lunged forward as her legs gave way under her. As she landed her left shoulder hit a near by tree. Pain rushed through her. She rolled around and sat up slowly. Her shoulder hurt and she couldn't move it. Dammit! It was dislocated and on top of that, she got a hole in her leg. She reached forward carefully feeling the damage done to her by the bullet.  
  
Beside her, she heard a small click and the felt of cool metal pressing up against the side of her face. She froze. "Well, now, lookie who I shot here." a voice reached her ears. His friends were going to get here any second now. She can also hear them. She glared at him not answering. "You've been a pain in our asses for quiet some time ya know…an elf like you shouldn't cause so much trouble."  
  
She didn't answer him as his friends arrived. They surrounded her and aimed their guns. "Put your hands up where we can see 'em!" One of them said, stupidly. She knows when she's beat. She knows when she doesn't have a chance of doing anything, so she complied. She raised her good arm slowly. "And the other one!" the same one said.  
  
She glared at him before snapping at him, "I can't."  
  
"Why is that?" he demanded.  
  
"Because this jerk," she pointed towards the guy who shot her with her fingers still over her head, "dislocated my shoulder."  
  
He smirked, "Doesn't matter, you're still alive. That's all the count." He pointed to someone, "You, take care of her shoulder and be gentle. And you, bandage up her leg. We can't have her bleeding to death on the way back." She could hear the venomous sarcastic sound in his voice. Hmph.  
  
The person who was supposed to fix her shoulder went to her and felt it harshly. She bit back her words. She didn't want to give them the satisfactory of letting them hear her scream. He scoffed, "This is going to hurt, doll." He placed one hand on her shoulder, away from the dislocated part and the other one on her hand. And then he pulled. She turned away, biting her tongue so hard it felt like it had started to bleed. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears. It hurt like hell. They laughed at her because of it. Ohhh, they are going to pay for what they did to her.  
  
By the time she got feeling back in her shoulder and arm, the other guy had finished bandaging her wound up.  
  
"Alright, let's get going," the guy who shot her, commanded. She sulked as they tied her hands behind her back, "It's not like I can run away ya know," she pointed out, angrily. They just grunted as another guy came and picked her up. He put her over his shoulders as if she was just a piece of baggage. She struggled but it proved useless. That's what she get for being no higher than 4 feet and with an out of commission leg.  
  
They started to leave when she heard something else. Her ears twitched. A small string of hope came to her. The men haven't noticed it. That's the difference between elven ears and human's ears. Elves has much more sharper hearing. Then the singing began. It was soft at first, like a choir singing the softest song ever.  
  
The song got louder as her people came closer. The men stopped. It was too late to do anything about it. They had fallen into the spell. The guy who was holding her set her down. Not as softly as she would have liked but she wasn't about to complain. She looked on as other elves emerged from the forest. Each had their own unique traits but their crystal blue eyes defined them as water elves.   
  
Once they all surrounded them, the males joined in the singing with the females. The voice of an elf is a powerful thing. Females can charm and males can lure them into a sleep. She smiled in delight as the men finally fell into a deep sleep. They never had a chance.  
  
Her smiled disappeared quickly when Rave looked at her. Rave was the leading general for her father's army. She always disliked him and he never liked her. He gave an order and two other elves came. They helped her up and the elves started to head back. The two elves were supporting her. She walked as quickly as she could with an injured leg. After a five-minute walked, they arrived at the entrance.  
  
The elves walked into the clear blue lake as the water filled thier lungs like cool air. They walked deeper into the lake. Fishes swam by. Some of them stopped to watch, others scurried out of their way. They knew what was going to happen and didn't want to get in the way.  
  
They stopped in front of a rock in the middle of the deep lake. Rave put his hand on it and said the key word to open the door. He stepped back letting the two guard elves usher her in. She was escorted to the throne room where her father sat. From the look on his face, she knew he didn't approved. They untied her and left.  
  
She looked at him shamefully. "Well?" he said, in his deep voice that shook the room. She put her weight on her good leg, then looked at him, "Well, what?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Don't you dare try and talk back to me like that, Izumi!" he roared.  
  
Her sapphire eyes glared at him in defiance, "I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"You left the castle again. What is it now? 20-30 times? If you're mother was alive-"  
  
"She's dead!" Izumi stopped and bit her lips in surprised. He looked appalled, "Don't you *dare* speak about her that way again. I can't believe my daughter would act like this. Water Elves aren't supposed to go stealing from humans, dwarves, other elves or animals. We're suppose to be peaceful not cause trouble. Who are you? I don't even know who you are anymore."  
  
He paused. Before he can say anything else, she spoke up, "I'm sorry father. I truly am. But this is my destiny. I have to finish this. Just one more and I'd be done."  
  
He shook his head sadly, "You know you can't. This was the last straw. You have broken our laws many times before this. We have always overlooked them but the other nations are getting angry. They would declare war we don't do anything about it. And we don't want to join them in their wars. But now that you have done it again, you know what I'd have to do. If I give you special treatment, then that wouldn't make me a good king. I have to think about the well-being of all my people."  
  
She looked down in shame. Her golden yellow hair had become undone now fell over her eyes as he continued, "I don't want to do this but I have to. It is my duty. I'm sorry Izumi. I warned you. You didn't listen; you said that you know what the consequences are for doing this. I have told you over and over. Everyone has and now it's time for us to take action." His voice cracked, "You are now banished from here." He sniffed; she looked up to see him crying. Her eyes filled with tears but she held them back, "You can stay here until you're heal but after this you can never come back… I'm sorry Izumi. I really am. But your action sa--"  
  
She interrupted him, "Don't explain to me, *father*, I know what would happen if I went out again. But I did anyways. It was my choice. I don't want you to be sorry for me or give me pity. Goodbye father." Izumi, Princess of the Water Elves, turned around and limped towards the doorway. Before she passed through, she stopped.  
  
Without turning around, she said in a quiet voice, "I love you, father. I do. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you but I have to do this."  
  
She left. When she got to her room, two guards were already there. One of them opened the door for her. He bowed, "Princess." She nodded towards him politely. Really though, she wanted to slit his throat. Not because he had done something to her personally but because she was just angry. She had miscalculated and she paid for it. It's her fault, no one else's. Her ties with her people has now be severed. She can continue to fulfill her destiny without anyone saying anything to her. And she fully intend to finish it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*waves a pendulum* you must review! 


	3. Chapter 2: Seeing Through Walls

Wow, third chapter! ^^ I had the sudden inspiration to update. Yup yup...and I've decided on the direction with this. As you've noticed, so far I've only been introducing characters. So the next couple of chapters are going to be introductions to the characters. Three down...three or four to go. I'm still deciding if I want to have Kouichi or not. Maybe...maybe not...should I? Remember, review when you're finished. ^^   
  
Disclaimer: Yes, Digimon Frontier is mines to own if I wished for it with my handy dandy genie. Unfortunately, I don't have a handy dandy genie, so it's not....;.;   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things haven't been very good for him. Ever since he was a small kid, things had been tough. In a world like this, when honest people worked hard to just get by everything they do have to count. It doesn't matter if they did everything to their best, they get what the greedy master thinks they earned. It has been this way ever since way before he was born. All he ever knew was the hardship of life. His mother died giving birth to him. His father tried his best to give him a good living and his brother is always on his case. His only good memory was sitting around their small table, sharing a dinner with his father and brother without fighting or arguing, but real conversations.  
  
Unfortunately, it didn't happen often. He was around five when the land grew cold and winter reign. Things became harder for his small family then. They were captured, liked the rest of the town and put into hard labor. The kids were taken into the castle to become servants and everyone else was forced to work outside in the freezing cold. Then going home to a house full of other people that were cold as hell with barely any food. It wasn't long before everyone died. Some got sick from the cold. Some got hurt and died. Some worked themselves to death. A slow and painful death came to most of the towns' occupants. Only their children, was left to a fate that was much more worst, were able to remained alive.   
  
For as the last three years, Tomoki has been pushed around, yelled at, whipped and forced to work. At the small age of eight, he already endured more pain than most. The only thing that kept him alive was the promise he made to his father and brother before this all happened. They had made him promise never to give up and to never let life get the best of him. They told him that before they revealed the family secret. His father had decided to tell him about it when he had realized what was going to happen. His brother had made him promise never show anyone his secret nor tell anyone. Every chance he got, Tomoki spent his time practicing. He was practicing developing his powers.   
  
His father told him that his family was gifted with magical powers that enables them to see long distances and through walls. It's a strange power but useful at times. He would lie in the dusty, small, smelly room on his back looking up at the roof. He would concentrate for hours before he could see through the ceiling above him. That was when he first started developing his powers. It was hard because so much noise occupied the room. Other kid slaves were sharing the room with him. Most usually cried themselves to sleep or would talk to each other for comfort. Now he just looks up and escapes into a certain state of mind before he can see meters above him. At times, he would see through a room of someone changing without meaning to. That usually makes him lose his concentration. Years of practicing and endurance enabled him to see about a hundred meters in any directions, either through wall or not.   
  
Every night, he would practice, pushing himself further than the night before. He would do that until he drifts off into an uneasy sleep. Dreams of death, horror and fear would come to him. He never had a good nights sleep in so very long.   
  
DING, DING, DING!!  
  
The sound of the bell woke him up. Tomoki got up quickly, not waking to disobey when the day had just started. The other kids in the room were getting up quickly too. Their stomach grumbling as they all ran up stairs and started their daily chores. Tomoki followed them, feeling still tried. Today he had to scrub the whole fourth floor. Of all the chores he had been forced to do, this was his favor it one. It was because the fourth floor barely had anyone. An occasional guard or two would come to see if he was doing his work or just to patrol the area. It was a quiet floor where he can think or take breaks whenever he wanted too. Most of all, it allowed him to look up into the tower with ease, where he would see a boy, a couple years older than him chained to the wall.   
  
The boy always look so lonely and sad but he always had that hope that kept him going. Tomoki noticed that every time he looked. He would go through in his mind almost everyday of a plan of how he can get the prince out of there. He is always thinking up new ways for them to all escape. That includes all the kids and the prince. Most kids already gave up hope and just did as they were told but there were some who still rebelled. Those were the ones who he can trust with this. Not all think that it's a good idea though but no matter what, he is going to try. The hope that he sees in the prince eyes gives him hope. And the fear that seeps into his eye when the Silver Queen goes to visit him was what keeps him going the most. It's the fear that they all felt but with the fear comes a sort of rebellion that makes him want to go through with it. Just a bit longer and he will complete his planning. It's almost flawless with the help of a certain friend.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? ^^ Review please? What'd you like? What didn't you like? 


	4. Chapter 3: Eyes of a Hawk

Enters Takuya!! Hehe, the third chapter to Wintry Death. Yay me!! I had a sudden inspiration to write it. ^^ Plus I changed the first and second chapter a bit so if you already read those, it might be a bit wise to just scan them again. I don't think I changed it much but I added in some stuff, took out some stuff. So yea…. Don't forget to review. ^^ 

Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mines. If it was, I'd have a digi-thon, don't you agree with me? Wouldn't you like a digi-thon too?

~~~~~~~~~~~~__

_"Oh now, don't worry Takuya...this won't hurt a bit. You will feel nothing after this..." a faceless man smirked at him. _

_"No, please no...Don't do this," a kid about 8 begged him. He struggled to get free from the ropes that bind his arms and foot.  Nothing happened. The man advanced towards the brown haired boy._

_"Don't worry..." he repeated, "You will...not feel a thing..." He went up to the boy and placed his hands to hover above the place where Takuya's ear is. _

_"No…No!! Please!!" Takuya's plead became more desperate. Someone behind him held him still. The ropes cut into his wrist and ankles, making them bleed. So much pain..._

The faceless man concentrated, a white sparkle of light appeared from his hand and connected to the boy's head. It felt like a needle was being inserted into him. He squirmed trying to get away. No go. Then the needle felt like a rock...boulder was hitting him on his head, over and over. He started to scream in pain. It was just too much. It felt like someone was smashing his head to pieces. The faceless man showed nothing but continue it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The screams of the boy can be heard echoing for miles around...

Takuya woke up with a start. It was that dream again. What was that? Who is the faceless man? So much pain…He shuddered inwardly as he wiped the sweat from his brows with his shirt. Beside him perched on a branch, a hawk unfurled her wing as she woke up from her sleep. She gave a small hawk yawn and looked at him. Around him, his blanket is ruffled from him tossing and turning. He rubbed the dust out of his eyes that the morning wind had blown into him. In the process, he pulled some leaves out of his hair too. He looked at the hawk, "I know I always say this, Yuki, but sleeping on the ground hurts...especially on a rock." He winced as he rubbed a sore spot. 

Yuki tilted her head in a hawkish way,_ 'And I know I always say this, but it's your own fault that you didn't search the ground good enough.'_

"Well..." he glared at her, knowing he was beat since they have had this conversation many times before. It's just like running around in circles. They never get anywhere. He got up and started to pack his things. "Could you find me a stream please?" he asked Yuki without looking at her. __

_'Of course,'_ she replied in his mind before flying off. 

A couple minutes later, he finished packing his stuff when Yuki said into his mind, _'I found a stream not to far from where you're at.' _He closed his eyes for a moment to see through her eyes. A stream, looking nice and cool, raced down the rocky banks. It looks really tasty. Takuya finally noticed how thirsty he was. 

_'Looks good to me,' _the brown hair boy replied back through their link. He open his eyes only to see that a deer and its fawn had came into the clearing and was watching him curiously. He smiled at them, "Hi."

The deer just looked at him and then silently walked away with it's fawn in tow. He picked up his pack and started to move in the direction that Yuki went in. He knew she was waiting for him at the stream. He followed their connection. It was as strong as the trees roots that held in the ground. Twenty minutes later, he knew she was just a head. 

He crept closer, hoping to surprise her but then he felt something making him stop in horror. It was like a small tug in the depths of his heart. He gasps and broke into a run. This was a new feeling for him but he knew immediately that something had happen to Yuki. It was like someone had their hand around his heart and was squeezing it. He ran faster willing for him to be by her side. Someone was hurting her and they are going to pay. He didn't care if he left a trail by his running as long.... as...he.... gets to.... her...in time....

The bright sunlight hit him in the face hard as he broke the tree line and emerges onto the banks of the stream. He was blinded momentarily. Takuya blinked out the spots and looked around frantically for Yuki. There! He spotted her, lying on the forest ground unconscious. He ran to her and scooped her up into his arms. Behind him he heard a twig snapped the brown hair boy turned around, angry, ready to beat them up. Only, he saw darkness instead. And knew nothing else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I write more? The more review I get, the faster I write…although I will finish this story because I'm keen on knowing what happens too. O.o Yea, I don't know what will happen in my own story. XD But yes…it might take a while. Hehe, ttyl ppl and remember to review!! 


End file.
